


Sharing the Same Sin

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Male Slash, Vampire!Fest Meme, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has been turned into a vampire to serve Voldemort's purpose and be a perfect DeathEater, a bloodthirsty killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Same Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_posed_again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_posed_again/gifts).



> Written for my Vampire!Fest Meme @ LJ  
> Written for X_posed_Again
> 
> Vampire!Marcus

Marcus smelled him as soon as he apparated.  
How could he not? He would recognize his smell anywhere, he craved for this scent, craved to fill his nostrils once again with this unique perfume, fill his mouth with his life, feel him once again on his tongue.  
“You’re late” he growled.   
“I was on mission” answered the man.  
He did look tired.  
But he had waited for him for more than an hour; an hour could get him killed if he were found here.   
“Sorry” whispered the man “I tried to come as fast as I could”  
“Right” he growled.  
Not fast enough, he thought.   
“You don’t look bad” said the man, looking suspiciously at him “Not as bad as usual”  
“Why, thank you for the compliment” he growled though feeling as if he would faint if he didn’t bite through the man’s skin soon.  
“Have you…already feed?” asked the man angry “We had a deal!”  
Marcus was in front of him in less than a second, his face close to the man’s one.   
“I kept my word, Wood” he spat before growling through clenched teeth “I’m just getting use to it…to my condition. I’m learning to control the thirst”   
“Okay…” whispered Wood “Okay… I’m sorry… I just don’t want you to hurt anyone”  
“Right” growled Marcus.  
They both knew how stupid this sounded. Voldemort has created a perfect army of freaks to serve him, werewolves, harpies…vampires. Even if Marcus wasn’t to feed on anyone else than Wood he would still have to kill to not blow up his cover as a spy.   
“Wood” he hissed “I may be adapting but…it’s killing me… May I?”  
He gently caressed Wood’s neck feeling his tender and warm skin under his fingers, following the vein where the man’s pulse quickened up.   
“Sure” answered Wood, his lips now trembling as he was pulling down his Auror’s hood.  
Carefully, Marcus put his hands around Wood’s neck, smoothing him, before quickly tearing the skin of his neck open. He’d learn quickly that he’d be better for Wood when he’d be fast to tear his skin open.   
He had never smelt something as sweet as Wood’s skin, never tastes anything as pleasant as his blood.  
A deep growl escaped him when the warm and rich blood poured on his tongue, filling his mouth. He carefully and gently sucked on the wound to food onto this life to survive.   
“Don’t” whispered Wood, his shaking hands holding tight on him.  
Don’t be gentle, Marcus knew that it was what the man meant; don’t make it good for me, it’s gross, Marcus knew it. But he just couldn’t hurt Wood more than he already was in the first place.  
As much as Marcus hated himself for loving feeding on Wood, Wood hated himself for enjoying being fed on.  
They had this agreement between them and Marcus would keep his word, he would fight against the Dark Lord until the end and fight against the monster he became…because Wood believed in him.


End file.
